C A P t C H A L O G U E
by ghostlySpades
Summary: Yo, más reportaje sobre esquizofrenia, más homestuck es igual a Fanfic.


**Nombre: ** **Género:** Sadstuck **Autor(a): **Addy Flores (elie) **Episodios:** 1/?

* * *

**Notas de la autor(a): ** **Me surgió la idea y simplemente ahora escribo.** **Todo a su tiempo y esfuerzo, espero lo disfruten.** Para mí es una buena lectura dejando pasar faltas ortográficas. **Dudas, críticas, pueden hacerlas libremente.** **Gracias por leer. ** **Canciones ambientales (opcionales):** **Homestuck vol.5 (2010) – White**

* * *

Me siento, una vez más, atrapado en casa con papá, hoy es mi quinceavo cumpleaños y estoy a solas jugando en mi habitación mientras él prepara un pastel de cumpleaños.

Incluso, aunque odie los pasteles, sé que en cualquier momento subirá aquí con el pastel recién salido del horno y me dirá: estoy demasiado orgulloso de ti hijo. Esas palabras me las dice una y otra vez desde hace tres años cuando empezó el decline de mi estado actual.

Papá también dice: eres un chico especial y creativo, cataloga todo lo que veas.

Eso he hecho todo el tiempo que estoy a solas, le he catalogado dibujos de lo más básico, como pasteles (irónicamente), conejos, diamantes, martillos de diferentes tipos y tamaños, hasta lo más extraño y bizarro conformado por la ¨flecha gigante¨, arlequines negros, monstruos con cara de perro y alas, personas totalmente en negro o blanco, y no puedo olvidarme de lo esencial, le he dibujado a mis amigos de juego Jade, Rose y Dave, a mi hija casey (es una salamandra), y a mis doce amigos trolls; le he descrito a la perfección como son, sin embargo a papá no le agrada ninguno. Le he contado a cerca de SBURB y los mundos que existen allí, los odia.

Me ha explicado tantas cosas sobre mi estado; la esquizofrenia te hace ver cosas que no son reales; la esquizofrenia te hace escuchar voces; la esquizofrenia te dice que me hagas daño o te hagas daño a ti mismo. Pero sigue sonriéndome y tratándome bien, me ama pese la vez que lo golpeé con un martillo a causa de mi enfermedad.

Hoy simplemente quiero descansar, pero aún dormido me persiguen mis alucinaciones en dos mundos de color dorado y morado. Aunque cierre mis ojos, incluso así, veo al perro negro alado asechándome.

—Joooooooohn.

Escuché en mi cabeza, era una amiga troll saludándome, pero de repente escuché un tumulto de todos ellos repitiendo mi nombre, el eco de las voces desapareció dejando escuchar a la troll de nuevo.

—Conozco una manera para que puedas dormir plácidamente.

— ¿y cuál es tu idea?

Pregunté curioso.

—Observa por la ventana.

Obedecí y simplemente aprecié el jardín delantero, la llanta amarrada del árbol y el pequeño juguete en forma de gusano que siempre montaba.

— ¿Recuerdas la vez anterior, John?

La vi a ella en el reflejo del vidrio, sonriéndome con sus dientes filosos y seduciéndome con sus encantadores ojos.

—No del todo. —Terminaste en un lugar repleto de paredes blancas. Te aseguro que en esta ocasión no te dolerá. Sube. Había intentado lo mismo hace dos años sin éxito alguno con el horno, papá lo dejo encendido, me bastó eso para quemar parte de mi piel y ropa. No obstante sigo vivo y levantándome.

Cerré los ojos un momento, dentro de mis parpados podía ver claramente un mundo en sombras con poca luz procedente de hongos translucidos, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver aquella lápida rocosa. Hace un año, robé un cuchillo de la cocina y subí hasta éste lugar dónde me lo clave en el pecho, sin embargo sigo vivo y ascendiendo. Ahora he vuelto a parpadear y estoy en un risco, debajo de el se ve una niebla blanca y miles de luces extrañas de colores azulados.

—Sólo debes saltar dentro, John.

Di un pasó cerca al borde, luego observé de nuevo decidido, di un segundo pasó y luego salté.

Sentí algo romperse en mi pecho, tal vez costillas, luego sentí un fuerte impacto en mi cabeza, el cráneo se habrá fracturado un poco, las piernas no las sentía e igual con los brazos. Algo líquido escurría lentamente por mi boca, algo de sabor metálico. Abrí los ojos una última vez, miré el cielo y aprecié el sol y las nubes flotar en él, la nieve empezó a caer y tosí.

—No es tan malo…ahora… empezar a morir.

Vi a la chica gris tomar mi rostro y sonreír de singular manera. —Hace…frío, mucho.

—Duerme, John, duerme.

Mis ojos se cansaron y lentamente fueron cerrándose, mi respiración se fue pausando al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo se enfriaba hasta mi muerte.


End file.
